


Литр кофе за твою улыбку

by ElRival



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Derek Hale-centric, Derek-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Out of Character, Rain, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRival/pseuds/ElRival
Summary: Дерек порой заставлял себя улыбнуться — перед зеркалом, хотя бы на мгновение. Губы растягивались нехотя, и оттого улыбка выходила вымученной, ненастоящей. Она совсем не ощущалась так, как должна ощущаться улыбка. Так, как она ощущалась раньше.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Литр кофе за твою улыбку

Воздух был свежий, пряный после дождя. Он искрился крошечными каплями в свете луны и далеких фонарей. Такую погоду Дерек любил больше всего, поскольку был уверен — холод проясняет мысли.

Приятная прохлада наступающей осени всегда действовала на него очищающе. Это можно было сравнить с уборкой в доме: ты выносишь за порог весь сор, а то, что тебе действительно нужно оставить, ты укладываешь в ящики аккуратными стопками, расставляешь на полке по цветам или алфавиту. Все на своих местах, и от этой мысли прошивает таким удовлетворением, что хочется долго и глупо улыбаться.

Дерек с тихим всплеском шагнул в небольшую лужицу и глупо улыбнулся — украдкой, воровато, уповая на густую темноту ночи.

Он, вообще, улыбался довольно редко с того дня, как сердце его старшей сестры перестало биться. Дерек еще находил в себе силы на улыбку после пожара, который забрал с собой жизни их с Лорой семьи. Находил, потому что у самой Лоры они были не всегда.

После ее смерти это почти перестало ему удаваться. Дерек порой _заставлял_ себя улыбнуться — перед зеркалом, хотя бы на мгновение. Губы растягивались нехотя, и оттого улыбка выходила вымученной, ненастоящей. Она совсем не ощущалась так, как должна ощущаться улыбка. Так, как она ощущалась раньше.

Сейчас, под колючей моросью дождя и порывами холодного ветра, губы быстро обветрились, зубы засвербило, и улыбка сошла на нет сама собой.

Дерек втянул голову в плечи, безрезультатно пытаясь укутаться в легкую летнюю кожанку. Спина и шея покрылись гусиной кожей, а плечи едва уловимо подрагивали — отнюдь, не от холода.

— Эй, — раздался совсем рядом знакомый голос, — Дерек, ты тут откуда? И без машины? В такую погоду и собаку из дома не выгонишь. И, нет, это вовсе не была очередная собачья шуточка для оборотня, просто… 

— Стайлз, — прервал его Дерек, уже выучив на горьком опыте, что этого подростка нужно затыкать, ведь сам он ни за что не замолчит, — заткнись.

— Окей, ладно, молчу. Стайлз заткнулся, — он неловко поскреб пальцами затылок. — Ты, типа, гуляешь?

— Типа. Что-то смущает? — Дерек встряхнулся, оглядев Стайлза с головы до ног. Тот весь подобрался и нахохлился, как воробей. Он делал так почти всегда в присутствии Дерека.

Каждый раз ему было до странного неприятно ощущать это напряжение, исходящее волнами от Стайлза — болтливого, расслабленного, смеющегося. Конечно, таким он был с другими. С Дереком он не позволял себе так расслабиться, хотя, бывало, и подшучивал над ним. Только вот после каждой шутки Дерек слышал кислый запах легкого страха. Стайлз его побаивался. Впрочем, Дерек не собирался винить в этом никого, кроме себя.

— Э-э, нет. Конечно, не смущает. Просто, ну… Холодно же. Мокро. Мерзко. А ты гуляешь. Это странновато, только и всего, — Стайлз хмыкнул и криво улыбнулся.

— И что в этом странного?

— Так я ведь уже сказал — холодно, мокро, мерзко, — Стайлз загнул пальцы по одному, перечисляя, и глядел на Дерека, как на идиота.

— «Мерзко» — это твоя личная оценка ситуации. Холодно, мокро — это факт. Но почему это мерзко? — он расправил плечи, неосознанно выпячивая грудь, и заметил, как Стайлз напрягся, уловив этот жест. Дерек прикусил губу изнутри, догадавшись, что снова предстал перед пацаном устрашающим _альфой_. Поэтому спросил, смягчив голос: — Ты не любишь дождь?

— Люблю, — неуверенно ответил Стайлз, — но не тогда, когда я под ним. Ха, да, вот такое лицемерие перед природой. На самом деле, смотреть на дождь из окна мне нравится намного больше. Тепло, сухо, никакого дискомфорта. Ну, знаешь, одежда не липнет к телу, глаза не заливает. Это плюсы, как по мне. Ах, точно! Мой иммунитет… Вообще, не только мой. В принципе, человеческий. Его немного, типа, подкашивает, если тусуешься под дождем. Не у всех, конечно. И я не имею в виду вас, перевертыши мои, есть еще и просто люди, ну, среднестатистической физиологии, у которых иммунитет покрепче, чем у других. А ты, видимо, любишь дождь, да? Ну, это очевидно, если ты под ним гуляешь. Если это твое «гуляю», конечно, не было очередной отговоркой от надоедливого Стайлза. Признавайся!

Дерек с удовольствием уловил изменение в запахе Стайлза: страх ушел, и теперь тот отдавал _заинтересованностью_. Этот запах Дереку нравился. Конечно, показывать этого он не стал.

— Нет, это не была отговорка. Мне нравится чувствовать дождь. Смотреть не пробовал.

— Хоть ты и не вылезаешь из формата общения односложными предложениями, но это неожиданно — слышать от тебя столько односложных предложений подряд, — Стайлз нервно хохотнул, во все глаза смотря на Хейла. 

— Это все? Я бы хотел продолжить прогулку. Один. В тишине.

— Окей, Стайлз уходит. Хотя, погоди, один вопрос. Часто ты так гуляешь? Ну, здесь, — Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой вокруг себя, видимо, обозначая место.

— Часто, — коротко ответил Дерек, начиная разворачиваться на пятках. Стайлз, к счастью, понял жест безошибочно — это был конец разговора.

— Круто. Очень содержательно. И тебе «пока-пока», хмурый волк.

Недовольный голос звучал Дереку в спину. Дерек так и представлял сейчас Стайлза — насупившийся, с язвительной улыбкой и недовольным прищуром больших глаз.  
Все мысли в голове снова сбились, будто Стайлз пришел к нему домой, разворошил шкафы и уронил книжную полку. Так всегда случалось после него, будто Стайлз намеренно оставлял после себя этот беспорядок.

***

Во время следующей прогулки дождь был немногим сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, но волосы Дерека, все же, промокли почти сразу. Футболке же мешала промокнуть насквозь только тонкая кожанка.

— Черт, Дерек, ты все-таки совсем отбитый. Ты и в ливень, наверное, гуляешь? — сзади снова зазвучал голос Стайлза.

Дерек вздохнул, нехотя остановился, и медленно, будто подбирая остатки вежливости, развернулся. Стайлз стоял перед ним, по обыкновению, укутанный в толстовку с капюшоном и теплую куртку, впрочем, распахнутую настежь. В руках он вертел какой-то короткий металлический тубус.

— Что ты опять здесь делаешь? — устало спросил Дерек.

— Если что, мой дом на соседней улице, Дерек. Я просто, ну, вышел.

— И оказался здесь.

— Именно так.

— Зачем? — Дерек раздраженно потер переносицу мокрыми пальцами. Было странно выуживать из Стилински по слову, и один Бог, наверное, знал, почему он все же продолжал это делать. Не то, чтобы Дерек был сильно религиозен. 

— Я… Ну, в общем… — Стайлз постукивал короткими ногтями по посудине (при близком рассмотрении Дерек идентифицировал ее как термос), и нервно жевал губу. — Я подумал, что тебе все-таки не помешает горячее в такую погоду. Хотя ты, конечно, дал понять, что кайфуешь от промозглого воздуха и слякоти, но я, все же, тебе немножечко не верю, — Стайлз всезнающе подмигнул, а потом смешно округлил глаза и забормотал: — Я… не следил за тобой! Боже, блин, это так и выглядит. Но это не так! В общем, хочешь - верь, не хочешь - не верь, но я не следил за тобой и не караулил тебя. Я просто… вышел на удачу, подумал, вдруг, ты тут… гуляешь. И взял тебе кофе.

— Кофе? — Дерек приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди, опустив взгляд на термос.

— Да, кофе, — Стайлзовы щеки тут же трогательно заалели, и Дерек удивился, что румянец было видно в темноте. Стайлз помялся и продолжил: — Кофе для тебя. Пей.

Он протянул термос Дереку и нетерпеливо потряс им, намекая, чтобы тот его, наконец, забрал.

Дерек чувствовал себя минимум — странно, максимум — жутко, когда откручивал крышку под пристальным взглядом Стайлза. Он даже задумался, а не подмешал ли подросток туда аконит или чего похуже, но тут же отмел эту мысль. От Стайлза волнами исходило волнение и едва различимое _предвкушение_. И это тоже было странно.

Густой аромат кофе стал слишком неожиданным для чувствительного обоняния задумавшегося Дерека, и вдох получился сбивчивым — в несколько подходов. Дерек еще раз глянул на Стайлза и отхлебнул из термоса.

Сладкий, мягкий вкус окутал язык. Молока Стайлз не пожалел — горечь кофе ощущалась едва-едва. Дерек совершил над собой нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы не застонать вслух: кофе был ровно такой, какой Дерек любил больше всего. Словно Стайлз делал его для Дерека не впервые.

Дерек прикинул и понял, что совершенно точно не мог обмолвиться о своих кофейных предпочтениях ни Стайлзу, ни кому-то из его знакомых. Значит, Стайлз просто… догадался?

Дерек поднял на него настороженный взгляд, проглатывая теплый напиток, но в глазах напротив различил только ожидание, предвкушение и какой-то неясный страх. Боялся, что Дерек швырнет этот термос ему в лицо? Как глупо. Хотя, Дерек слабо представлял отношение Стайлза к нему. И все больше запутывался в своем представлении. А сейчас Стайлз, кажется, еще и не дышал. Что же, и правда — просто угадал?

— Вкусно, — произнес Дерек, позволив довольным ноткам просочиться в интонацию, и был награжден облегченным тихим выдохом и маленькой, почти незаметной улыбкой. Почти.

Улыбка скромно затаилась в уголках рта Стайлза, обещая другую — широкую и заразительную. Дерек одернул себя, когда понял, что слишком долго пялится на губы Стилински, и поспешно поднял взгляд.

— Хорошо. Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Пей, — он смущенно моргнул и покивал. — И сваливай из-под дождя. Ты уже весь промокший, как пес. Да, это была собачья шуточка. Только не убивай меня за нее! Можешь посчитать кофе как оплату за один день моей жизни.

Стайлз помялся, будто хотел еще что-то сказать, но отвернулся и пошел, махнув рукой на прощание.

Дерек выдохнул, усмехнувшись, и отпил еще глоток. В этот раз он позволил себе восхищенно зажмуриться. Кофе был потрясающим.

Он натянул кожанку на макушку и пошел в сторону лофта. Перед глазами застыли губы Стайлза — вишневые и блестящие в вечерней темноте.

***

В этот вечер Дерек шел целенаправленно к дому Стилински — ему, все же, нужно было вернуть термос. Он вертел в руках холодный металл и думал.

После того кофе его не покидали вопросы. Самый очевидный — как Стайлз узнал его кофейный фаворит? Сколько ложек сахара он любит, как много молока? Или, например, как он узнал, во сколько тот отправится на очередную прогулку? Но если на эти вопросы он мог отделаться от самого себя ответами: «следил», «спрашивал» и даже «провел расследование», то один вопрос лишал Дерека покоя совсем. Зачем это Стайлзу?

Дерек даже подумал, что это могло быть какое-нибудь нелепое школьное задание. Вроде того, чтобы помочь ближнему, начать делать одно хорошее дело в день и тому подобное. Не мог же Стилински ни с того ни с сего вдруг захотеть заделаться ему, Дереку, другом. Самой неприятной для Дерека была догадка, что Стайлзу просто стало его жалко. В нее верилось с трудом, когда Дерек вспоминал большие глаза Стайлза, в которых теплилось что-то, безумно напоминающее надежду. Но, все же, мысль была неприятной, и оседала в сознании Дерека горьким осадком. Его часто жалели, хоть и не говоря об этом напрямую. В основном, из-за страха.

Он занес сжатую в кулак руку над дверью и, не давая себе ни секунды передумать, постучал костяшками по дереву. Дерека вдруг осенило — он волновался. Забытое с годами чувство казалось непонятным, чужеродным, будто он одолжил чью-то вещь. В животе словно плясали черти, а под кожей раздражающе зудело. 

Поэтому, когда Стайлз распахнул входную дверь и удивленно поморгал, увидев за ней Дерека, тот лишь нахмурился и спросил:

— Как ты понял, какой кофе мне нравится?

Стайлз еще с несколько мгновений смотрел на неожиданного гостя, абсолютно по-глупому хлопая глазами, а потом выдохнул и мягко заговорил:

— Когда мне грустно, я всегда пью с сахаром. У меня это с детства. Мама всегда говорила, что сладкое поднимает настроение, и я до сих пор убежден в этом, — Стайлз гордо задрал подбородок и поднял указательный палец. — А молоко я просто люблю. Что угодно становится лучше, если залить это молоком.

Черти сменили локацию: теперь они плясали не в животе Дерека, а у него в груди. Под ребрами тепло заныло, и Дерек едва удержался от пораженного вздоха. Стайлз хотел _поддержать_ его. Помочь. Сделать _приятное_. Это не укладывалось у Дерека в голове.

Он кашлянул, прерывая установившуюся тишину, совсем непривычную вблизи Стилински, и протянул ему термос.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек хрипло. — Я так и не поблагодарил тебя. Кофе был идеальным.

Дерек замолчал, впервые за много лет заполошно думая, что еще сказать, чтобы не заканчивать разговор так быстро. Стайлз притих и только бездумно кивал, теребя термос. Спустя минуту до Хейла дошло, что тот все еще молчал. Не сказал ни слова за целую минуту. По каким-то правилам вежливости, это, вроде бы, считалось за намек на окончание разговора. Тем более, минута молчания от _Стайлза_.

Поэтому Дерек развернулся, медленно подошел к ступенькам и уже приподнял ногу, чтобы шагнуть вниз, как услышал тихое:

— Могу сделать еще.

Дерек обернулся и вопросительно дернул бровями:

— Что?

— Кофе. Хочешь? Я сделаю еще, — Стайлз нерешительно улыбнулся и отошел в сторону от двери. — Заходи. Только сними обувь. Папа не любит, когда дома грязный пол. Он, кстати, в ночную.

Дерек кивнул и направился к открытой двери. Стайлз был в мягких пижамных штанах, а короткие волосы были взъерошены так, будто он расчесывал их пальцами в разных направлениях. Из гостиной раздавался шум телевизора. Запах пиццы ударил в нос Дереку уже в прихожей. Он принюхался, не успев удержаться от этого порыва, и услышал тихий смех Стайлза:

— Ну, точно пес, — Дерек попытался злобно прищуриться, но искрящиеся смехом глаза Стайлза не дали вложить во взгляд и капельку злобы. — Я делал пиццу. Не смотри на меня так неверяще, я умею готовить! Спорим, я смогу съесть больше кусков, чем ты, волчара?

***

— Честно, не знаю, зачем я согласился на это, — буркнул Стайлз, затягивая завязки на капюшоне толстовки. — Если я заболею и умру, жду от тебя проникновенную речь на похоронах. Не забудь упомянуть все мои лучшие качества!

— Хитрый, бесцеремонный, утомительный?

Стайлз состроил обиженную рожицу и ударил Дерека в бицепс — как ему показалось, сильно.

— Я уже жалею об этом!

— Стайлз, это всего лишь дождь. Может быть, ты сахарный? — Дерек снисходительно похлопал Стайлза по плечу. Тот сразу же скинул руку и кинул на Дерека один из своих самых недовольных взглядов.

— «Всего лишь дождь», как ты его называешь, на самом деле, ливень! Ты вообще смотрел в окно? — Стилински припал носом к окну, и Дереку пришлось потянуть его за руку из дома, вертлявого и пыхтящего.

Стайлз вот уже пару недель пытался убедить Дерека в том, что смотреть на дождь из окна — так же увлекательно, как гулять под ним. Однажды он даже накинул на него плед, все еще пытаясь надавить на тот факт, что ты можешь быть сухим и в тепле, и все равно смотреть на чертов дождь. Плед был _плюшевым_. Дерек тогда с совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица сгреб плед и кинул Стайлзу на голову. Когда тот, раскрасневшийся и с гнездом на голове, выпутался из пледа, Дерек кое-что осознал.

— А можно промокнуть во дворе? Давай не будем уходить далеко, ну пожалуйста? — Стайлз, вышедший на крыльцо, с ужасом смотрел на стену дождя перед собой.

— Можем промокнуть и во дворе, — смягчился Дерек и услышал вздох облегчения.

Он спустился первым. Тяжелые капли тут же упали на неприкрытую голову, прилетели на загривок, оголенный в вороте куртки, пробрались к груди, под футболку. На Дереке была все та же кожанка, но он уже подумывал снять и ее.

Стайлз восторга не разделял совсем, и прислонил ко лбу ладонь «козырьком». Он хмурился и что-то недовольно бормотал себе под нос. Дерек хмыкнул и потянул Стайлза за рукав куртки к себе.

— Тебе совсем-совсем не холодно? Ты уже весь мокрый, — Стилински неожиданно забеспокоился, приблизившись к Дереку. — Пошли назад, а? Или могу оставить тебя тут погулять. Как песика, — интонация с заботливой тут же сменилась на довольную и немного язвительную.

Дерек вежливо улыбнулся, прищурился и резким движением стянул со Стайлза капюшон на затылок. Тот распахнул глаза и ахнул от возмущения.

— Ты что делаешь? Теперь я точно заболею. Ты и лечить меня будешь, ага?

— Буду.

Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл. Он заметил в глазах Дерека чертиков, которых видел в зеркале время от времени, и прищурился.

— Дерек, я вижу, что ты что-то задумал. Признавайся! — он подошел к Хейлу почти вплотную, тыкая ему пальцем в грудь.

— Хочу тебя поцеловать, — произнес Дерек и чуть наклонил голову, наслаждаясь видом обескураженного Стайлза. Тот открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, оставшаяся без воды, и хлопал ресницами, смаргивая с них воду.

— Ты… Чего? — глупо спросил он, уставившись на Дерека во все глаза.

С пунцовых щек Стайлза стекала дождевая вода, медовые глаза влажно блестели, а рот был приоткрыт буквой «о». Дерек поднял руку к его лицу и провел пальцем по щеке, собирая холодные капли. Он оставил ладонь на скуле, погладил ухо указательным пальцем, и прижался губами к губам.

Стайлз издал какой-то задушенный беспомощный возглас, впрочем, почти сразу успокаиваясь. Сначала он даже не ответил, пытаясь, видимо, примириться с мыслью, что его губы сейчас облизывает _Дерек Хейл_. Но, стоило Дереку прижать промокшего Стайлза к себе второй рукой, тот будто «включился».

Дерек чувствовал нерешительные прикосновения к плечам, шее, осторожные движения языка Стайлза и запах — пряный, густой, затапливающий до краев. Стайлз сочился нежностью, неверием, удовольствием. Этот коктейль действовал на Дерека опьяняюще, и он обхватил Стилински крепче, вжимая в себя до боли в ребрах. Только почувствовав нехватку воздуха, он отпустил губы Стайлза.

Зрачки в его глазах расползлись настолько, что почти перекрыли радужку, а губы стали вишневого цвета — не от темноты. От его, Дерека, поцелуев. Он гладил Стайлза по лицу, щекотал пальцами шею, вызывая на его лице улыбку — смущенную, довольную, радостную.

Дерек понял, что тоже улыбается. Не воровато, не язвительно, не из вежливости. Улыбка была из тех, что запускаются изнутри — откуда-то из груди. Будто одно большое, необъятное чувство растекается под кожей, пока место не заканчивается. Оно поднимается щекоткой по спине и заставляет растянуть губы в улыбке — а потом выходит наружу и окутывает все тело.

Ох, уж эти черти, пляшущие под ребрами. Хотя, кажется, обычно их называют бабочками?

— Черт возьми, Дерек, мы целуемся под дождем. Как в долбаной мелодраме!

Дерек поймал мягкие губы Стайлза снова, зарылся пальцами в мокрые волосы, и его сердце пропустило удар от накатившего чувства тихой радости. В последние несколько недель он не без труда двигался к принятию новой, странной, но отчаянно желанной мысли, и, кажется, наконец-то принял ее — улыбаться теперь можно всегда, когда ему захочется.


End file.
